


Falling in POT Holes

by JuliaBoon



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Whump, F/M, Multi, Physical Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBoon/pseuds/JuliaBoon
Summary: Peter has had a rough childhood, he’s a drifter and a jack of all trades. Follow him as he floats through the various universes of my favourite fandoms.





	Falling in POT Holes

Peter Dean Swanson

Age: 26

He has POTS. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.


End file.
